Warrior of Legend - The fear of Gods and Romans
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Ever since time exists,everyone knew that there were two sisters across the sea:Egypt and Sparta.Legends say that a child of these two countries will have the power to defeat the Olympic gods and make the biggest of empires is legend is ignored by everyone except one boy,who longs for a change.But how will Rome react when they learn that legend is more than a story?femAtemSK
1. 1 The Story

**Warrior of Legend - The fear of Gods and Romans**

 **Summary: Ever since time was recorded, everyone knew that there were two sisters across the sea: Egypt and Sparta. Legends say that a child of these two countries will have the power to defeat the Olympic gods and make the biggest of empires fall. This legend is unwisely ignored by everyone except one boy, who longs for a change. But how will Rome react when they learn that legend is more than just a story? Fem! Atem×Seto**

A boy of the age of 6 and with brown hair and unusual blue eyes was the only one in the big library, entirely focused on the book he has before him. He was so fascinated by his scrolls that he almost didn't hear two sets of footsteps coming behind him, but his sharp senses alerted him to the presence of his friends.

"Seto!" A girl his age and a boy a bit older than him called out his name.

He looked up an nodded at the two. "Kisara. Siegfried."

Kisara, a pretty white-haired and pale skinned girl with large blue eyes that almost rivaled Seto's, was the first to reach him. She instantly wrapped her slim arms around his neck and Seto sighed in frustration. It was not a secret that the girl, along with thousands of others, was "in love" with him. It annoyed the hell out of many boys and Siegfried was one of them, since the pink haired boy's family was trying to outdo Seto's.

"Seto!The new slaves from overseas finally arrived! There are some really exotic ones! There's even a family from Egypt!" Kisara informed him. Siegfried nodded as he added that the second oldest child was a seer.

"It is said that she can look years into the future with her magic." He said in his heavy accent from Germany territories. The boy's family was almost as influential as Seto's, but the blue-eyed boy's father was currently in the best, highest possible position. He was the emperor of the Roman Empire.

For six years already, Gozaboro Kaiba was in this position and he was very close to becoming an emperor permanently with how well the country has been doing. As such, Seto was practically the Crown Prince as Gozaboro's eldest son. The little brunet was one of the smartest people out there, but everyone looked down at his biggest dream and obsession.

The Warrior of Legend.

For as long as Egypt and Sparta exist, there was a written prediction that was said to have come from Thot, the Egyptian God of the moon and the first scribe, himself. It states that a warrior will be born of both Egyptian and Spartan blood and that the child will have the power to overthrow the Greek gods. Now, may have ordered that anyone who speaks of that legend was to be killed on instant out of fear, but even _if_ Egyptians and Spartans tried to force the legend to become a reality, it was impossible. Seto had heard that many men went to Egypt and tried to make a child with one of the beautiful women there, but all attempts failed. The requirements that rarely anyone was aware of was that the father must be from the direct bloodline of Leonidas, one of the bravest and greatest Basileus(spartan king *βασιλεύς*) of Sparta, and of a direct bloodline of Egypt's greatest, most famous Pharaoh who has ever walked among men, the Nameless Pharaoh.

Seto knew of this little fact that is overlooked by everyone else because he read the myths about the so-called slayer of Zeus. He was probably the only one that cared enough to find out who the Nameless Pharaoh had been and he was shocked to read about the things the young monarch had done almost 3000 years earlier to save his people. Seto respected him for that and he even ordered some of his men to try and find the Pharaoh's tomb, but some Egyptian by the name of Shadi had warned them that should they disturb his peace, a powerful curse would befall them. Seto wasn't one to fear magic. but he had seen what Egyptian sorcerers were capable of and he knew not to ever take Egyptian magic lightly. It had been the one thing that has saved his mother from a deadly illness a few years back.

''From Egypt?'' The boy asked excitedly. In the legends, it was always said that the Warrior of Legend will be brought before the greatest empire at the time the child is born and that the Warrior will fight for his freedom. Seto just hoped that he would live to see the fighting style the Warrior would use. Since Spartans were larger than Egyptians, they relayed more on their strength while the smaller men of Egypt used their incredible speed and light wight for high jumps and fast attacks. If the two were combined, it would make the perfect warrior.

''When will you stop reading this fairytale?'' Siegfried asked with a sneer as he pointed at the books Seto had been reading.

''The day you stop being a spoiled snob.'' Was the sharp reply as blue eyes glared at the two kids as they went over his precious books. He hated how everyone always looked down on him and this obsession of his, but he knew that he would never change himself because of their limited minds. He hated how no one seemed to take these predictions seriously and usually made jokes on the matter. His father was one of the first few who scoffed at the idea, although the man had said that if the Warrior egisted, he would become his servant in war.

''So, you were saying about the slaves?''

Kisara pouted as Seto ignored her in favor of the people she considered lower than dirt. "Yeah. Apparently, some soldiers raided a temple or something and they found a supposed seer. They brought her here with her family, so they should be an interesting sight."

Seto's whole demeanor brightened at hearing that one of the many masters of Egypt's mystical, mysterious magic was here and he ran out of the room with his books in his hands. Kisara and Siegfried tried in vein to follow him, but Seto ignored their yelling for him to slow down. It was known all over the known world that Egyptian magic was by far the strongest and best explored kind that existed. For over 3000 years, Egyptians have been practicing and using their immense power to keep their homeland safe. Since only Egyptians explored themselves on a level as deep as their very soul, they knew what they are capable of and they had no problem using their various spells and incantations. Seto always wanted to see the skills of such powerful people and now he was overexcited for finally getting a chance.

The llittle brunet burst into the room they received guests and gifts in and he found his father scowling at his actions. There were a few soldiers there along with a slave dealer and many slaves.

The only ones that stood out were a girl a few years older than him and the teen next to her, obviously protective of her as they both held a blond, tanned baby in their arms. They were both obviously Egyptians, judging by their prideful stances and dark skin and black hair. The girl's eyes were a light blue-gray color, while the teen had brown eyes, a single lock of hair tied up in a ponytail at the base of the back of his neck, and he had a strange tattoo on the left side of his face. The children they were holding were probably about two years old, but they were unmistakably boys. Seto knew for sure that this was the seer and her family.

"Seto!", Gozaboro yelled at his eldest son. "What did I tell you of acting in such an undignified manner!"

Seto bowed a little to his father in apology. "I'm sorry father, but I guess I got kind of excited about there possibly being a seer here."

Gozaboro harrumphed. "We already have a seer, and you don't like him very much."

"Yes, but Esparoba is a bad seer and I heard that this is a seer from Egypt." Seto said in excitement. It was not a secret that he respected the country for its longest history and the knowledge that came from it all. Everyone knew that if Seto had a chance,he would leave and live in either what is left of Sparta or in Egypt.

"Ah, yes. They found her in some abandoned temple or something. However, I heard that she is good, so I thought she can get an apprenticeship with the Esparobas."

The Egyptian girl huffed in irritation.

"I already finished my apprenticeship back in Egypt and am perfectly capable of looking into the Time River on my own." It was only then that she noticed the 'prince' and his familiar features. She knew it was damn impossible for a Roman to have such intense eyes, especially if they were a blue that resembled the depths of the Nile. It made her wonder if the boy's mother is from the east. "And besides, if a child calls them bad, I would feel punished for being forced into such an apprenticeship."

Seto nodded, knowing that even the least experienced Egyptian could outdo any of the other countries magicians.

"Oh, care to show us?" Kisara snippet as she stood beside Seto. Her attitude was really starting to annoy both Seto and the seer.

"I shall. I noticed that you are searching for the Warrior of Legend.?" She said as she pointed to the books in Seto's hands. The brunet brought them closer to himself as Gozaboro groans.

"When will you stop reading fairytalls?"

The Egyptians all made a noise of disagreement, but were mostly ignored. Only the lone seer's reaction was noticeable. ''If you truly believe that to be just a story, there is no hope for your people. I guess Romans really are just as limited of mind as they say.''

'' _What_ did you say?!'' Hissed most of the people present, including the old seer with his sons that had just came to see the child seer of Egypt.

''How dare you say that in my presence?!'' Gozaboro hissed.

''I dare as I know things you will never understand.'' She replied as she held her head higher, prouder. ''I am the Priestess of Isis and I have been granted her ability to see into the Time River, _properly_ , as has my mother, my grandmother and every ancestor for the past three millenniums. My blood alone, even as a mere Priestess, is of far greater value than your _supposedly_ royal blood.''

Seto smirked as Gozaboro fumed. There it was, that sharp mind and noticeable pride of the Egyptian people that he had heard about. But before he could react, he found the girl standing in front of him. Her blue eyes, a lot lighted than his own, looked straight into his sapphires.

''Your name is Seto.''

It was not a question, and it made said boy wonder why she was stating such a thing. Either way, he nodded and asked for her name.

''Your name is Seto. Heh. The irony of it all.'' She shook her head, for a moment ignoring his question. It made him arch an eyebrow at her but she just brought her hand up to wave it away. ''It is not important. I am Isis Ishtar, and these are my brothers Odion and Marik,'' she indicated with her head at the teen and the boy he held in his arms, ''and Malik.'' She looked down at the bundle in her own arms with affection.

Seto nodded at Odion in greeting. There was little resemblance between all the siblings, other than Malik and Marik who were obviously twins, but he wasn't given much time to think about it. Isis had cupped his cheek with one hand, surprising everyone with the boldness of such an action. Yet Seto wasn't surprised all that much. He knew Egyptians tended to mock Romans for being so uptight about everything, since they themselves were bold and open towards everything. But looking at Isis' eyes, he could see that she just wanted his attention while she said something.

Isis could see in this young boy's eyes that he didn't have all the beliefs of the Romans. He was more open minded and honest with himself, something no Roman could possibly be if he was of both Roman mother and father. The sapphire eyes also radiated her homeland's ancient power that had brought quite a few armies to its knees, and she knew that being named after the god of the desert, war and chaos could not be a coincidence. Set has not been mentioned to outsiders since Egypt has been given over to Alexander the Great. Only a native Egyptian could know of the god and name a boy after him. Maybe she was looking too much into it, but she knew of a boy that was named after the god, but was taken from them ...

''If you too think that the Warrior of Legend ... is just that, a _legend_ ... You would be making the biggest mistake.''

All the occupants of the room looked at her in shock, but all Isis could now see was Seto. He was the only one who would understand what she meant, seeing as he was far more intelligent than the rest of these fools.

''W-what do you mean?'' He asked with wide eyes. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant ... Could she?

Isis smiled as she saw understanding in those blue eyes that could only belong to her people. ''Legends aren't just stories. They can be true, we just don't know if its the whole legend or parts of it.''

''Seto?'' Kisara whispered from beside him. ''What is she talking about?''

Seto couldn't breathe. All he could do was look into those wise eyes that had seen so much at such a young age as the necklace around Isis' neck started glowing dimly. Seto recognized the Eye Of Ra in the center of it and he watched as Isis closed her eyes.

The whole household was now here, including Seto's and Siegfried's younger brothers who were only a few months old. They were all watching in wonder as Isis herself started giving of a faint glow as Egyptian magic worked its way through her veins.

When she opened her eyes again, Seto almost gasped at the traces of gold in them that he knew only Egyptians mages could possibly have.

''What's going on here!?'' Gozaboro finally yelled at Isis. ''Explain _now_!''

Isis turned to look him dead in the eye as she gave her brother to the stunned Seto. She walked to the center of the room, aware of everyone's eyes on her. Looking around the room, Isis saw the caution her obvious telltale signs of power had caused and she felt smug inside. It was so easy to impress these dense people. She cleared her throat, letting her voice be as loud and clear as if it was the voice of the goddess she was named after.

''The Legendary Warrior ... is not a myth. The Warrior was born, as I have seen with my own eyes just two days before you abducted ma and my family.''

Gasps were heard around the room.

No one could speak.

Only Seto had a somewhat positive reaction, as his face was as bright as when he had gotten his brother and half-brother. All these years he had been right ...


	2. 2 The Capture

The brunette apprentice mage screamed as a soldier laughed while tugging at her hair. A different soldier was trying to tug of her dress, but the struggling girl wouldn't allow that. She tried using every spell she knew of and could remember in her panic to save herself from getting raped. She had been idly walking around the temple that was her home while her best friend as being antagonized by both Priests and Priestess, as well as different servants and other people.

It was close to that time of the year, when the Nile flooded their lands and gave life to the otherwise dead land. As such, her friend had a lot of preparations at hand, seeing this was the last year she would spend as a child. The next year, Egypt could finally be free, but for now their activities have to stay secret. Romans would without doubt try and kill her if they learned of who she really was.

Mana, the girl trying to escape, was hoping that her brother would hear her and come to her rescue, but she feared that she was too far away from the entrance of the temple for anyone to hear her. She prayed to Isis, the goddess of magic, to save her when she saw a flash of gold. It was followed by the soldier's scream of agony as death took him to Hades, or whatever god the Romans believed in. Mana didn't care as she wrenched herself free from his dead grip and she looked up to see that her rescuer was none other than the infamous Thief King, Akefia, just back from a raid of the nearby roman temple as well as, probably, a roman nobleman's house. He was dressed in the red robes he had stole from some tomb since his days as a Tomb Robber, with the same gold jewelery and headdress he wore since then. He also had on a small kilt and some slippers he took from an unfortunate soldier. In his right tanned hand was a dagger, and in the other was a bag of gold coins that the Romans took from Egyptians as taxes, and around his neck was a gold necklace in the shape of a ring with five pointers and a pyramid plate with the Eye Of Ra in the center.

Mana bristled at the thought that the Thief had once again fooled her brother and master and took the Millennium Ring, but she knew that the Item accepted Akefia as well as it accepted Mahad, if not better. She let it go for the moment as she pressed her back to the criminal's and they stood there, surrounded by Roman soldiers as their attackers got ready to kill them.

Akefia grit his teeth, knowing this was an extremely bad situation and that they couldn't get out of it without the use of Egypt's strongest magic. But they couldn't. It would draw too much unwanted attention to the temple where _she_ was peacefully protected in.

Two of the many soldiers made a grab for them, and Akefia used his dagger to slit one of their throats while Mana hit the other with her staff. However, the hit wasn't strong enough to knock him unconscious and the man almost stabbed the two teens. Akefia was thrown off balance as he realized that a man was coming up from behind Mana and he had to twist his body to save the emerald eyed girl. Mana squeaked as the soldier fell dead at her feet and realized that the Thief no longer had any weapons. Acting without thinking, Mana summoned washing pots and let them fall on the two soldiers heads as they held the Thief back so one of the remaining ones could bring a sword down through his chest. The two were almost killed by the impact of the heavy pots, but Akefia was free and he knocked the other man down and twisted his head.

Jumping back up onto his feet, Mana and Akefia realized that they could no longer fight. Mana didn't know powerful enough spells and Akefia had no more weapons to protect them. Akefia managed to evade one more attack and killed a soldier with his bare fist as he punched the guy in the nose and broke it, the shards of the bone piercing his brain. Mana also kicked on guy on the head then in the stomach with her staff, but he grabbed it as she tried for his head again and wrenched it out of her grasp.

''No!'' Mana yelled and the remaining men laughed. They were going to enjoy torturing the Thief and then have their fun with the fiery little girl, but before they could even do something, the guy that had tried to sneak up behind the apprentice let out a ear-splitting scream and fell to the ground, dead in a moments from the pain. All turned around, looking first at their fallen comrade/attacker and seeing that someone had efficiently detached his male pride and that he was now lifelessly bleeding. With angry and horrified eyes, the Romans looked up at the girl that stood next to their fallen fellow soldier, only to freeze at the rubies that glared at them.

The young girl before them was lethally beautiful. She had waist long, heavily layered and spiked tricolored hair. Long, goldenrod, lighting shaped bangs ran upwards through her slightly gravity defying, ebony hair tipped with crimson. A few locks framed her usually sweet, heart-shaped that has now hardened at these fools' stupidity of trying to harm her friends. She had full lips, high cheekbones, full lips and sharp, almond-shaped eyes the color of fresh blood that both scared and fascinated all who saw them. Her posture was regal and worth of royalty, something Romans had only ever seen in their eldest prince. Her waist was slim and her limbs were long and graceful. Her chest was well defined and her neck was long and swan-like. In her petite hands was one of the most beautiful and probably the most expensive gold swords in existence, with a delicate curve and a brown, leather handle. She was dressed in a white tunic and kilt, held together by a gold waist band from which hung a blue cloth. She had gold bands around her wrists, upper arms and calves. On her right hand, which was ready to draw a black sword that was obviously not of an Egyptian craftsmen's work and was tied around her waist, had three rings on her long fingers. Across her shoulders and chest was a golden chest plate and a strap of the gold sword's holder. Hanging from her ears were gold ankh earrings and around her neck was a gold chocker. Hanging around her neck were three necklaces, although one was made of stone, one of gold and one of white gold or silver. That one was definitely on a silver chain, while the other two were on leather cords. The smallest one was barely bigger than the pad of a human thumb and it looked like an upside down pyramid with an eye etched in the center. The stone one was a rectangle on which a falcon with the Red and White crown of Egypt on its head etched deep into it and clearly colored. There was nothing on her feet as she stood, ready for a fight.

A soldier got over his shock and he laughed at what he thought was bravado and he started towards the girl, only for the crimson-eyed beauty to cut his head clean off without a second thought. Everyone chocked at the ease with which she had killed him with, but then another soldier charged towards her and she drew the second sword, bringing them both across the man's chest in a perfect X. His eyes rolled back into his head as he took his final, ragging breath and fell to the ground.

''Wh- who are you?!'' The head of the soldiers stuttered as he watched her casually step over one of the world's best soldiers. That's what everyone thought, since Rome has expended to such a point that people had started wondering if it were even possible to defeat the empire's warriors.

The daughter of Aknamakanon, the only Spartan who had ever received an Egyptian name and had legally accepted both the Egyptian and Spartan religion, and Alexia, the only left descendant of the long bloodline of the Nameless Pharaoh and the only Egyptian woman to have ever given a Spartan a child, Athena started moving towards her country's unworthy 'masters'. She had been born in the time Gozaboro had still been pretty new at being the lone emperor, but now the man was as cruel as cruel can come. He used Egypt as the only source of food, since he forced all men to join his armies and Athena was sick of dealing with these greedy men coming to her homeland. Her mother had died protecting her from a drunken senator who had come to experience Egypt for the first time, when she was still only three years old and ever since then she had been witness as her country's priestess were violated right in front of the temples. It made her angry to think about, and she had to calm down. But that wasn't all. A Roman senator had killed the man she had called uncle, since he was very close to her mother and they had grown up together, when he finally went to Rome in search of the son his Roman wife took away from him. Then, while she was spending time in her father's country, one of the priests she lived with in Egypt was beaten to death and barely managed to reach Sparta to inform her of Aknadin's, her mother's childhood friend and the man she called uncle, death. Shada's last wish had been to see her before he joined his ancestors. His son, Shadi, died trying to help her return to Egypt safely two years later and from what Mahad told her, their best seer and holder of the Millennium Necklace was also kidnapped from the temple she had been hiding in just a few days after Athena was born. Karim, Shada's half brother, had died on his trip from Thebes to Memphis about a year ago, and now the Romans were trying to take away her last few friends.

She had been the one to return Akefia to a good boy he had been before the Romans had burned down his entire village and made him watch his sister, mother and father die. The Thief had barely managed to save his little brother, Ryou, when he had broken his own arm in order to free himself from his captor and he had took the man's sword, first killing him than the man who was about to slit Ryou's throat. The two had lived in the empty village up until five years ago, when Athena had defeated the self-trained Thief in a sword duel and he had accepted to live with them in the temple as long as he was allowed to raid Romans.

Mahad and Mana's mother had also been killed by Roma soldiers when she had given herself to them in order for her kids to survive. They had made Mahad and Mana, only at the age of 13 and 3, to watch as they raped their mother and than killed her in front of their very eyes. Mahad had snapped when they reached for Mana and had released a huge wave of magical energy, killing them instantly. The boy then took his sister and ran for the nearest temple, where a two and a half year old Athena ushered them in. Mahad had never before felt so accepted as the little girl smiled up at him and he remembered being there when she was first born. He had then learned that Isis, the girl he was supposed to get married to one day, was taken by the same men that had killed his mother. To this day, Mahad always felt anger when he thought of Roman soldiers and a hatred he wasn't proud of. However, he was surprised that Athena didn't hate them, since even her father had been killed when he had tried to free Spartan lands when she was six. Athena always said they weren't worth it to darken their souls with such feelings, and everyone felt ashamed at how they were acting when they realized she was right.

Now, Mahad stood just behind the girl who was supposed to become Egypt's legal Pharaoh just next year at the time of the Nile's flooding, since she would then be 16. Athena was the direct descendant and possibly reincarnation of the almighty Pharaoh Atem, known as the Nameless Pharaoh to almost everyone. That is from where her name came from. Both Sparta and Egypt approved of the name, since it can both be from Athena, the Greek goddess of war, and from Aten (Aton), the creator, giver of life, and nurturing spirit of the world. It suited the girl greatly, since she was both their hope, savor and the creator of a new world where Egypt and Sparta could be free. Her name could also come from Atum (Atem or Tem) from whom her incarnate got his name. Atum's name is thought to be derived from the word _tem_ which means to complete or finish. Thus he has been interpreted as being the 'complete one' and also the finisher of the world, which he returns to watery chaos at the end of the creative cycle. As creator he was seen as the underlying substance of the world, the deities and all things being made of his flesh or alternatively being his Ka. Athena had the strongest Kas in existence, who can even merge and become even stronger. Mahad knew that the girl was destined for great things, but he feared that they would lead to an early death.

''Who I am has little to no consequence to you for what you have done will be punished.'' She said in perfect Latin, surprising the Romans as she spoke their language. They knew that there were a lot more educated people in Egypt, due to some temples actively acting as schools for centuries now, but they doubted any priest would teach their language. ''Now, what's going on here?''

The commander of the group of soldiers stepped in front of his men, for some reason feeling like he should kneel before this girl, an urge he found rather silly. ''By the order of emperor Gozaboro Kaiba, we were ordered to take 10 slaves per city, from each country. We were just fulfilling orders.''

Athena barked a laugh that had the commander bristling.

''No, you weren't fulfilling orders. You were abusing your positions and I will not allow that in my home country.''

A soldier snorted. ''And what could you, a weak measly girl, possibly do to us, who were trained in combat?''

At the raised eyebrow and the feral grin on the female's face, the soldiers' blood ran cold as they remembered with which ease she killed their two men. ''If you wish to know, I'll more than gladly show you.'' Athena offers. ''But under one condition.''

''What? That I don't hit you in the face?'' The same man taunts with fake, forced bravery.

She saw right through it and snorted to herself. And to think these people called themselves the bravest soldiers in the world. They'd never understand what either of her countries men would have done for their king and homeland. No Spartan would dare even thinking of leaving the battlefield, and the Egyptians would never leave their Pharaoh behind. Romans, with all their fake oaths, run every man for himself the second their commander dies in battle. Those closer to him carry him back so he could have a decent funeral, but that was it. Egypt mourns their commanders' deaths, especially a Pharaoh's, despite knowing that they are probably at peace in the Afterlife. Spartans have a few days of peace in their towns when a Basilius dies. Romans take 'revenge' and burn their opponents houses down.

''No.'' Athena said as she drew to her full hight. ''If I win, then I will act as all the slaves that you should have taken from Egypt. No one else is to be from Egypt, or else I swear that you will be begging for death.'' There was no sign of it being a threat. It was a promise that the girl intended to keep, and that's what scared them all. Mahad was ready to protest, but Athena stopped him with a raised hand. ''No one will stop me from doing this, so you might as well save your breath.''

''But-''

''That's enough, Mahad!''

The mage bowed his head, although he wanted to say a lot more. He had been assigned the girl's safety since she was born, and he really took it to heart after her mother's death. Mahad had failed so much, even having Athena once sucking out the venom from a snake that had tried to attack her and Mana, yet the Princess of Egypt never called him a failure. She kept insisting that Mahad's been doing a great job ever since he started, and the brunet didn't know how someone could be so gentle hearted.

''Thats a bit interesting. And if I win?'' Said the man.

Athena held her head high. ''If I am disgraced with a loss, I will allow you to do with me whatever you wish.''

''NO!'' The three Egyptians yelled out as they stared, horrified, at the back of Egypt's and Sparta's last hope.

The soldiers laughed. This was a rather interesting girl, making a bet like that. Though, they had to give her some credit.

''Well, I like the sound of that.'' Said the man as he took off his cape so he could move more freely. He took out his sword and pointed the tip at Athena. ''I'm going to enjoy claiming my prize!''

Athena arched an annoyed eyebrow as she gave Mahad her black Spartan sword. She hated people thinking that just because she was a girl, or so petite,that she couldn't hold her own against larger, stronger-looking men. ''Then we have a deal.'' She positioned her slightly curved sword and got ready in her homeland's cross fighting stance she had unknowingly created after many years of practicing both countries' fighting style.

''Yes, so let's begin!'' Yelled a man as he charged at Athena.

''Duel!'' She yelled as she raised her sword.

00000

''Princess, you really are a noble fool.'' Mahad said in a whisper as he, Mana and Ryou stood before the ship that was about to take away Egypt's last royal to Rome, at the biggest harbor in the world in Alexandria. Akefia stood beside the girl, both of them only having a bit gold on and their clothes, along with a linen bag and two water-skins each. Across Athena's back rested her gold sword, dubbed Sword of Horus since only a Pharaoh was worthy of wielding it, and at her hip was tied her black Spartan sword, that had belonged to her father and, before him, Leonidas I. In her bag, she only had a cloak, a change of clothes and some golden coins should she need them. Of course, there were a few books of magic that no one but High Priests would understand, so she knew she was safe. In Akefia's bag, however, were tons of weapons and gold. A thief will forever be a thief and he was used to always wearing the same thing. He did, however, take a blanket with him, knowing that they will probably need it.

After the sword duel had started, Athena had easily outmaneuvered her opponent and secured a victory without even killing the man. Now, instead of hundreds of Egyptian slaves, two people were getting ready to willingly leave as a replacement. Akefia had refused to let Athena leave alone, but when Mahad insisted that he leave with her, Akefia reasoned with the overprotective man that he would have to keep everything in order while she was away and that he has to finish Mana and Ryou's training as a mage and healer respectively. ''Besides,'' He had said, ''I'm a thief. I'll be better in helping her get back than a priest ever could.'' And they all knew he was right.

''I know, Mahad. I know.'' Athena chuckles, but she had to admit that she was a bit worried. She had to be here this time next year, and she wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish that. But not only did she need to be in Egypt at that time, but she also needed to make a side trip to Sparta to claim her right as her father's successor. When she turns 16, she will be a Pharaoh and the first female Basilius, leading both Egypt and Sparta into a fight for freedom. That's her destiny.

''Don't worry, priest. I will look after her.'' Akefia put in as he patted the man on the shoulder. The two might not always get along, but they were still rather close friends. Mahad nodded with a sad smile as he reached around his neck.

''I know. Which is why I'm giving you this.'' He said as he put the necklace he usually wore around his neck and put it around the Tomb Robber's. Mana, Ryou and Akefia gawked at him like he had grown a second head as the Millennium Ring gleamed with a new light. ''Do no be so surprised, Akefia. I know that I can trust you with her life, just like you trust me with Ryou's now. Besides, the Ring had long ago chosen you as its wielder. I was just holding on to it until you would really need it.''

Athena smiled at her friend. ''It is true. It is why the Ring always came back to you.''

Akefia looked down at the Item he had always longed to bond with on such a level. ''I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, Mahad. I promise I will keep it safe, just as safe as I keep the pr-aa (A/N:pharaoh in ancient Egyptian; Akefia/Bakura will be using this term for Athena/Yuna all the time).''

''Good.'' Mahad decided with a nod.

''Alright, you two! Get in!'' The commander yelled at them with a grumble. The two hugged their friends one last time before boarding the ship that would take them away far from their home.

The whole of Alexandria was full of native Egyptians as they watched the girl that willingly gave away her freedom for them leave. Priestess sang prayers as Priests placed charms around that would bring them luck in the future Pharaoh journey back home. Ordinary people waved and yelled wishes of luck and safe return to the departing youths while kids threw rice imported from China as the last farewell sign. Mahad released the falcon that has been Athena's from the day it was born and he flew overhead, crying for its master. Mana and Ryou still waved with tears puring down their faces as fear overtook their hearts.

Sure, Akefia and Athena left willingly, but will they were come back?

Only time could tell.


	3. 3 The Mystery Fighter

Seto sighed in boredom as he was forced to sit through another month of the Gladiator Games. He never could understand why such good fighters were being wasted to amuse the crows when they could help their armies in protecting their country or taking down the enemy in war. But his people and his father loved them immensely and were amused when exotic animals tore apart one of the fighters. Seto was disturbed greatly by such sights for some reason, but even more so when it was the other way around. It was just some strange reaction that he realized when he saw a lioness being killed for the first time, when he was four.

Seto had grown into a fine young adult. At 21, Seto was the most handsome man in all of Rome and Gozaboro was immensely pleased as all senators begged that he give his boy to one of their daughters. But the boy wasn't interested in love, which only pleased his father more. What annoyed the man greatly, however, was the fact that Seto still dreamed of finding the supposed _Warrior of Legend_. Seto's obsession with the story had grown over the years, so much that his only reaction to Kisara, his fiancée, being fucked by Siegfried, his main 'rival', in the library was: ''Don't do that near my books.'' before walking out. The girl had ran off after him after she and her partner came, trying to explain with lies, but the brunet just told her he didn't care and left it at that.

Kisara came fuming to Gozaboro, and the man was livid. He had slapped her and told her Seto had every right to be ''angry'' at her, since he was sure his son would not settle for used goods. Without support, Kisara still tried getting Seto to understand, but he didn't really care as he once even told her that in her face. Sure he was only jealous, Kisara stepped up her efforts to get Seto to sleep with her, but the young man just ignored her seduction game.

Siegfried tried taunting the younger man about it once, but Seto just said that the pink-haired man must have been desperate to get his rocks off when he settled for Kisara and left Siegfried in the library after he took all of his books out and left for his room. Ever since then, Seto read his books and did his research in his room. He just didn't want to run in on them again. He was scared for life as it was.

The people around them always said there was a tension in the room whenever all three of them were there, but they didn't realize it was the natural air that Seto carried around himself to keep others from annoying him too much. The only ones Seto cared about were his brother, Mokuba, and stepbrother, Noah. The two were still technically kids, but by the end of the year they would be entering adulthood. Seto couldn't be prouder of them. They were now sitting on either side of him, both of them just as confused of why these fights were even called something as innocent as games.

''So, Seto, did you hear of the new arrivals?'' Malik asked conversationally with a grin. He knew of the young man's fascination with Egypt and Sparta, but since no one knew how to find out if actual Spartans still exist, Malik liked to think that Seto loved Egypt most. He knew this was going to lighten up his bad a bit. Over the years, Seto came to like the Ishtars above all other families that lived on his father's property. Ishizu, as she was forced to change her name from Isis due to the goddess' followers in the city that had caused some problems in the past years, became practically his best friend, Malik and Marik always loved gossiping about everything thats going on and so they kept the 'prince' up to date with everything that was going on and Odion was a good sparing partner.

''No, I haven't. Are they any good?'' Seto said distractedly. He was thinking about how it would have been great if some Egyptians or Spartans were at these Games, so he could at least ask them about his obsession.

''I heard one was especially ferocious. His friend was not being treated so well on the ship and he took the guard's penis and riped it clean off!'' Marik jumped in and said instead of his twin. ''They said that the man died from the sheer pain of it and that the two were steered from as best as it could be after that.''

''Really now? So he was protecting his companion?'' Seto mused. Whoever it had been must be a lot braver than someone would think if they dared to do that to a Roman soldier.

Malik nodded. ''They said it was an Egyptian, seeing as no one was able to understand them although some of the Guards insist that the two know Latin.''

''Egyptians?'' Seto perked up and Malik smirked to himself. His plan worked and Seto was now in a lot better mood, his interest pushing aside his bad mood.

''Yeah. Apparently the two fought with some of the soldiers sent there for slaves and they challenged them to a fight. The condition was that if they win, only they will be shifted out of Egypt. They won. One of them is a thief and the other used to live in a temple.'' Marik said as he thought about it. That was a strange pair, he knew for sure. There was no way a priest would ever associate with a criminal. They were in just too different worlds.

''Ah, there you are, my sons!'' Gozaboro's voice boomed in their private seats, stopping their conversation. ''So, who are you betting on this time?''

Seto groaned. ''If I must, then-''

In that instant, Isis came and she gasped as she saw the fighters coming in to fight the gladiators. ''No!''

The Kaibas and her brothers looked over at her in shock.

''Sister?'' Malik and Marik asked in the same time, something they often did.

''No, it can't be!'' Isis kept mumbling o herself as she leaned in as if that could help her to find something on the two individuals she was looking at that indicated they weren't who she thought them to be. ''No, it just can't be! Not here!''

''Ishizu?'' Seto asked, worried about her reaction. Ishizu usually saw something before it could surprise her.

Looking at the fighters, Malik tried to lighten the mood again. ''Ah! That's them! The to friends that everyone is talking about! The Egyptians!''

Seto looked over to see the tanned younger twin pointing at a white-haired man with dark, Egyptian skin, dressed in a short kilt and a long Pharaoh-like, dirty robe. He had some gold jewelry on him and was holding only a small dagger in his right hand. The other one was dressed in an Egyptian kilt, but the helmet he wore was definitely Greek. He had a lot more gold,jewelery, like the bands around his wrists, shin and upper arms. On her chest was a metal armor also seemingly from Greece, but the designs didn't quite fit. There were both Egyptian and Greek designs and it made Seto wonder if the fighter had both of the countries' blood in his veins.

''Who is that?'' He asked, pointing at the little fighter. He was easily the smallest one out there and it made Seto wonder just how good of a fighter he could be since he had two swords strapped on his form.

''Is that who you will be betting on?'' Gozaboro asked, a bit disappointed. Whenever Seto made a bet, the brunet won an immense amount of money that had the man's moth watering at the mere thought.

''I'm betting on them both.'' Isis said, surprising everyone further.

''Seriously?'' Noah finally spoke. When Isis nodded, he started protesting. ''But you know who will win! It's not fair!''

''I don't know for them. I didn't even see them coming, so I don't really know if they will win. I do, however, know that they are the best fighters down there.''

''WAIT, DO YOU KNOW THEM?'' Malik asked. How? They had been here far longer than those two could walk! Let alone fight for his sister to see that and know so certainly.

Isis hesitated for a moment. ''Well, I don't know them, per see ... I just know.''

Seto nodded. ''I guess I understand.''

''You do?'' Mokuba asked, not believing what he was hearing. His brother never agreed with anyone.

''Yeah. Those two just have this powerful aura around them that can't be ignored.'' Seti said, half lying. There was far more to it than just a gut feeling. _'This is also the first time the Rod has reacted to anyone other than Pegasus and Dartz.'_ Looking over to said men, he wasn't surprised that they, too, seemed suspicious of the two fighters.

Seto frowned as he remembered how he got the little 'necklace' he didn't leave out of his sight. One day, while he was walking around in the city, an old man of obvious Egyptian heritage stopped him and hugged him like he was a father finally reuniting with his son. Something in Seto had made him hug the man back, although the then 15 year old didn't know why he did that. Even as the man started crying, Seto held him and supported his tired body.

After he had calmed down, he took a step away from the boy and wiped away his tears with his long sleeve of his robes. It was only then that Seto noticed that the man had a similar Item, an eye no less, to Isis'necklace in his left eye socket. Before he could ask why the man had a Millennium Item, he was asked to turn his palm upwards. He did so, not understanding why he trusted this man, and he was shocked to find another Millennium Item being placed in his palm. It looked like a scepter and the man told him it was the Millennium Rod,

 _''It has chosen you a long time ago, but i could only now give it to you.''_ That was what the man had said. _''Do not worry of anyone finding it. You can keep it under your clothes. The Millennium Items had been enchanted so that they shrink unless their power is called upon. I must bid you goodbye now.''_ Before Seto could speak to the stranger again, the man was lost to him in the busy streets. For some reason, he knew the man's name, Aknadin, although he was sure that the stranger had never introduced himself.

A few days later, Aknadin was found dead, murdered with a sword dull enough to only belong to someone who didn't use it often. That day, Seto remembered his now deceased mother crying all day and getting sick. She died before then end of the month. But the very next day, Seto saw Pegasus showing off his new accessory, the Millennium Eye itself.

Ishizu had come a few moments later, her eyes puffy and red rimmed, only to start cursing Pegasus in Egyptian. If Dartz hadn't interfered, Pegasus would have been killed by the spell the distraught woman had been chanting. Seto had little doubt that it had been Pegasus that had either ordered or had been personally responsible for Aknadin's death. What surprised him was that neither Ishizu nor Pegasus seemed to detect that he, too, now held one of the Items. He didn't question a good thing, so he let it slide.

However, ever since he got the Rod, he had started using it to research Egyptian magic a bit more closely. He had somehow known how the Millennium Rod could help him in his search and sneaking around town, but he didn't understand how he knew that the Rod could control people's minds. He had been going through all recorded documents in Rome almost every night after Aknadin's death, but he has yet to find something. At least that's how it feels. Seto wasn't even sure what he was looking for. There was just this burning feeling that made him feel like his search had been unsuccessful.

What did surprise him was that he could use the Millennium Rod to give himself a good, Egyptian tan all over his skin. It was real and it made him look a whole lot different than his usual self. It had caused Gozaboro to think that some Egyptian priest or something like that was trying to find Rome's weakness and he had declared that the ''thief'' is to be killed on sight. Now this would have worried anyone, but not Seto'. After getting the Rod, he somehow knew a few spells that would help him in his escapes. Besides, he had started listening in on Ishizu's lessons for Malik and Marik, so his number of spells was increasing. Due to that, the ''thief'' got the name _''High Priest''_ , which displeased the Egyptian Priestess as she insisted that no priest of her country would steal.

''Allllllrrriiiiight! People of Rome, we welcome you to the Gladiator Games!'' A muscled, armored brunet yelled above the crowd. He had spiky hair and light blue eyes, some gloves and chest and shoulder armor. Beside him was a similarly dressed redhead girl and a tall blond man with a square jaw. They were Dartz's men, the ''Swordsmen of Doma'', Rafael, the blond, Amelda, the redhead, and Valon, the excited brunet who didn't mind yelling so loud that he would lose his voice if he were anyone else. ''Do we got a treat for you, mates!'' The crowds cheered so that the whole Colosseum shook. ''Our proud Roman soldiers have gone around through the whole kingdom to retrieve the best ever slaves, and that includes our new challengers today!''

The crowds cheered even louder as only a few of the fighters were freed from their shackles, the Egyptian pair not one of them. Mokuba frowned as he tugged at Seto's toga. When the brunet looked down at him, Mokuba had to ask. ''Why are only a few of them free?''

Seto glared at his father, who didn't notice as he was paying their bets. ''Because it would bring the crowd more _amusement_.'' The last word was dripping with venom that would make a snake jealous of how poisonous it sounded.

''Besides, that's where they belong. In chains.'' Kisara snorted as she took a seat as close to the brunet as she could, which was behind him. She had just arrived, and by her disheveled appearance, it was clear why she was late. Duke's, another son of a smaller politician, messy hair told them who was responsible as he sat down near his idol, Pegasus. Seto rolled his eyes.

Mokuba frowned. ''Why would they belong in chains?''

''Because most of them enslave themselves to their kings and queens of their own free will.'' Tea, who was nothing like the meaning of her name, snidely commented as she took a seat beside Kisara. She was the same age as the two blue-eyed young adults and she had spent almost her entire life near them. Tea, too, had a big crush for the eldest 'prince', which greatly annoyed Seto.

Seto's eye twitched. ''They don't give up their free will. They devote themselves to their king and homeland, ready to die for it at any moment. That's why they hadn't been defeated until recently.''

''You mean the Egyptians?'' Noah asked. When Seto nodded, he said ''Ah,'' and left it at that. He knew that his stepbrother was right about that fact. Egypt had been concurred only by three countries after a lost battle, and their's victory had been only because a Greek queen and a Roman army commander had led the battle on the sea. If it had been a battle in the desert, the Egyptians would have won before they could blink.

''And now! We release the tigers!'' Valon yelled and the crowd cheered as two chained tigers were let into the arena. The felines immediately started for the gladiators and fighters, hungry and bloodthirsty as the clawed and pawed to be released. Only slaves from a different group held them back as they bulled at their chains from inside of the Colosseum.

''Emperor! With your blessing, should we let this fight begin?'' Valon did his role and Gozaboro stood up with a smirk. It caused a certain pair of crimson eyes to narrow just as gray-lilac ones did the same. The Kailba elder raised his hands out and yelled so everyone could hear. ''Let the Games begin!''

The crowd cheered as the gladiators started for their opponents. Soon, a few anguished cries were heard as the already trained fighters took down the new ones one by one. On had managed to kill a gladiator, but he was killed by the next one while he was drawing out his weapon from the man's chest. A tigress had managed to get herself a meal as she killed a man, a Persian it would seem, and she was feasting on his insides at the moment.

Akefia didn't allow anyone to get near him as he quickly undid his chains. He was a Thief who had broken into thousands of temples, locked chambered and tombs over the years, earning himself the name King of Thieves, so it was no challenge to free himself. Akefia took his small dagger and brought it to the upcoming gladiator's throat without a care as the man took a final breath before death claimed him. Another was quickly coming his way from the other side,and he took his victim's sword and brought it through the charging man's chest. The crowd gasped as the man died, then cheered as another gladiator kicked Akefia to the ground, near the felines, as they wrestled in the dirt while a tiger tried to get food. Once again reaching for his dagger, Akefia started laughing maniacally as he stabbed the man on top of him and threw him overhead at the tiger, who immediately started feasting on his still live pray.

As Akefia got to his feet, Seto let out a low whistle. ''He's good.''

''No shit.'' Malik mumbled. They had heard that the Egyptian pair was by far the best fighters that the soldiers found and this just proved that. But in all of their (Malik's and Marik's) years of slave dealings (they did it so that slaves are treated with some decency), neither twin had ever seen fighting like this.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as two gladiators swung their swords at the smallest fighter. Seto watched with rapt attention as the fighter brought her chains up and used it to wrap the metal around the weapons, knocking them out of the attackers' hands.

Athena took half a step back and brought her still trapped arms up to her shoulder, taking out her gold sword. All watching gasped at the beauty of the pure gold sword and Athena used the surprised to knocked the two men off their feet. Both grunted as she rushed past them and saved a rather young boy from being slaughtered. As the two men got to their feet and were joined by the boy's assailant, Athena turned the sharp side of the sword towards herself. With everyone watching in disbelief, Athena brought the sword towards herself until the chains cracked. Using a little low level magic, Athena was free and she pounced at the approaching men.

Using her smaller frame for the speed that was so usual for her mother's people, Athena worked her way around the three with ease until she managed to knock all three out. Thinking that they were dead, the other gladiators attacked her in revenge for their fallen comrades, but Athena spun around just in time to draw her black Spartan sword and she changed her fighting stance to take on the brute force of the attack whit one arm, whiled the other positioned her gold sword so it reflected the sun into the others' eyes. Off balanced, the gladiators were forced to take a step back as she pushed at them with a speed and strength that came from mixing of her fighting styles and before they knew what had happened, Athena had pushed them away from herself.

The crowd cheered even louder as the ''obvious underdog'' started dominating the battlefield. The gladiators took another try to kill her, but Athena used her gold wristbands to stop a sword from slicing her across the chest, then brought her own black sword to press the blunt side to the man's throat and he passed out after a good 11 seconds of stopping air from reaching his lungs. Letting him fall to the ground, Athena stopped another sword from killing her as Akefia finally jumped at one of the men that were trying to sneak up on the girl.

''Who are those people?'' Gozaboro finally breathed as another two fell at the hands of those two. The rest of the fighters were either dead or too greatly injured for them to continue fighting, but the two Egyptians easily took down the gladiators, one by one.

''The most feared thief, the Tomb Robber Bakura, and a fighter that you will all one day remember.'' Isis cryptically said as she carefully watched the two fighting. Akefia wasn't leaving Athena's side and the had finally got down to two gladiators left. Everyone watched with bathed breath as Athena and Akefia brought their swords at the others' throats, as if debating weather or not to kill them.

Gozaboro stood up. All attention turned to him, even the narrowed crimson and lilac-gray. He lifted his left hand and turned his thumb down, causing the people to cheer at the gladiators' deaths. Seto frowned and told Mokuba and Noah to leave, but before either could do as they were told, Athena sheeted her swords and Akefia just let his sword fall to the ground. Everyone watched in disbelief as Athena took the two gladiators by their hands and hauled them to their feet, checking them over for any deadly injuries.

''What are you doing!?'' Gozaboro howled from his place as he seethed at the two. Athena ignored him but Akefia gave him the bird, making everyone laugh at the blunt boldness of the Thief. Seto had to bite down on his cheek to stop himself from joining the crowd in their laughter as Gozaboro went red from rage.

''Archers! Kill them!'' Without hesitation, the men drew their arrows and aimed but before they could fire, one by one they died and fell from their place. The crowd near them started screaming as their corpses fell on them and pushed them down to the ring as the tigers took the new food. No one saw as a light came from around Athena's neck, the little Puzzle glowing as the Eye of Ra briefly appeared on her forehead. The Punishment has been delivered and the Shadows returned to their master after they ensured that the cheaters were gone. Gozaboro started choking, but Dartz and Pegasus, the only sorcerers Gozaboro allowed near himself, acted as fast as they could and somehow managed to get the Shadows to retreat even if they were now far to exhausted.

''That was far too powerful magic for a mere commoner.'' Dartz commented as he tried to pinpoint from where the magic had came from. He was sure it was that thief, the High Priest, but he didn't know why the man would suddenly start terrorizing them during the day, too.

After Athena made sure everyone was alright, she and Akefia woke up the other gladiators she had knocked out. She didn't see a reason to kill someone before they fought with honor, so Athena had just made sure they wouldn't be able to get in the way and make things more complicated. The gladiators watched in shock as the two fighters left with the injured ones to help them get back to their cells within the Colosseum and the crowd cheered at the fighting skills they had shown.

When they left, it was almost impossible to hear one's own thoughts, but Seto managed. ''Ishizu?'' He called her as she smiled in some strange relief.

''Yes, young lord Seto?'' Seto was the only one she showed respect to, but no one knew why.

''Who was that? The shorter fighter? Who was it?''

Isis smiled mysteriously. ''You'll soon find out.''


	4. 4 The Meeting

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for being so good and supporting and reading my stories! It means a lot to me and I hope you're all enjoying this new one!**

 **+Akefia referrers to Yuna/Athena as pr-aa, which means pharaoh in ancient Egyptian.**

 **+Akefia will be Bakura for Romans and Athena will be Yuna because they are trying to hide their true identities for as long as possible.**

 **+Isis is called Ishizu by the Romans because they fear her name would make the followers of the goddess Isis rebel.**

 ***The time-frame is a few years after the death of Octavius** **August.**

 **(these are fictional occurrences)**

It didn't take long for everyone in the entire empire to hear of the two merciful Egyptian fighters that had won the Games all alone. Akefia had killed up to nine gladiators while Athena had knocked out twelve of them. Only ten out of thirty fighters were killed, thanks to the two Egyptians. The Thief King was becoming famous for giving the bird to Gozaboro and many secretly laughed at the emperor's expense.

It was now the second day of the Games and the crowds were cheering for ''Bakura'' and the ''Mystery Fighter'' far louder than any crowd had ever cheered fro _anything_. All senators were here today and Seto felt excited at seeing the Egyptian pair fight again today. Ishizu was strangely enough again here today, when she usually came only the first day to tell Gozaboro the heads up on who will win, but this time, the seer didn't say a word. She just sat there, watching with some amount of worry as the fighters were about to be let in.

The crowds gasped as only the armored Egyptian came in, all alone with the heavy doors quickly closing behind her. Akefia was seen struggling to open the heavy gate and join her, but the doors had no lock and were too heavy to be lifted up in such a way. Even as those who had been rescued yesterday tried to help him lift the doors, it was useless. Just as he was about to use the powers of the Millennium Ring, Athena appeared in front of him and shook her head.

''Don't. You're only drawing unwanted attention.'' She told them in their shared language.

Akefia frowned. ''Damn it, pr-aa! I won't allow you to fight alone!'' He said as he helplessly placed his hands on the bars. ''I promised to protect you!''

Athena allowed her eyes to soften somewhat. ''I know you did, but I don't need constant protection.'' She said as she touched his hands. ''I need to do things on my own, and right now I need to show these Roman fools that Egypt is not a country to be messed with.'' She said as she touched her forehead to his. It didn't mean anything more than a friendly gesture of reassurance, since Mana and Akefia were in love with each other although neither of them had wanted to admit it. To Athena, Akefia was a part of the strange family that had looked out for her as much as she looks out for them. It was the same in reverse with Akefia and he really owed it to Athena that he had been able to get over what the Romans did to his family and village.

''What about your father's country?'' He asked softly. He knew that she wouldn't be able to choose between the two should the time for that come, so he often wondered if he would never see Athena again once she turns 16.

''She will have to wait for a time she is being insulted. Besides, I can't let anyone know from where the other half of my blood comes from.'' Athena said as she drew back and Akefia nodded.

''Just be careful, pr-aa.''

Athena smiled. ''I will be.''

The gates at the other side opened to reveal 12 Roman soldiers with today's round of gladiators. There was no tigers for the day and Athena felt relief since she didn't want them involved. She knew that the best way around these men would be brute strength, but she couldn't defeat them the same way they fought. Just like everything else they took from Greece, Romans adapted to the Spartan way of fighting, although they would never be as good as the original. Getting into the Egyptian stance to allow herself high jumps and speed, Athena awaited for the first attack.

Seto immediately noticed that it was going to be the Egyptian style of fighting and it made him wonder from where the warrior had learned the fighting style his people preferred. He watched with rapt attention as Gozaboro announced the begging of the fight.

Athena was as magnificent as she had been the day before. Every attack was easily blocked as she spun around, throwing her opponents off balance as she took all of their other weapons. One thing that was a really bad influence on anyone who spends too much time with Akefia was that they would eventually pick up on his skills at sneaking things away without your victim noticing. The crowd cheered as each of the weapons was thrown to the doors through the fighter had walked in through.

Seeing and opening, one of the gladiators came up behind Athena a raised his weapon, a spiked mace, and was about to hit her when almost everyone's ear rang from Akefia's terrified shout of ''PR-AA!'' It alerted Athena to an incoming danger and acting out of pure instincts and she crunched down, but not fast enough. The mace hit her Spartan helmet and Athena felt her world spin. She felt hitting the ground and rolling a few times before she stopped. Her kilt shifted, revealing to all those watching that she had no male parts, although she stayed modestly covered.

The viewers watching it all could only stare in astonishment as the girl got to her feet, dizzy from the hit and roll. The gladiators and soldiers stepped back as crimson eyes flashed and Athena reached for her Spartan sword, unconsciously shifting into the fighting stance of her father's people as she charged at them. The soldiers tried to fight her off, but one by one, she knocked them down to the ground, still refusing to kill any of them. The black sword flashed in the afternoon light from both blood and its natural, prideful shine as Athena walked over to her fallen gold sword. As she bent down to retrieve it, one of the guards saw the opportunity and knocked her down.

The crowd shouted in outrage as their winner was attacked and Gozaboro had to wonder what the fighter was going to do now. Seto felt a new disgust for his people and thought of how many things he would have to change once he gets the power to do so. Isis was cursing at Gozaboro for allowing this disgrace to continue, but Gozaboro chilled them all with his comment that she got what she deserved.

''She came to participate in activities only men are supposed to, so she deserves whatever is coming. At least she will be a good show!'' The cackling started and Seto found new hatred for his father and all his advisors that were laughing so cruelly with him.

Isis turned to Seto, her eyes begging him to do something, but Seto could do nothing. Isis had to avert her eyes and cover her mouth before the bile and tears got out as some of the men in the crowd started cheering the man on. Akefia could be heard shouting threats and a gold glow had appeared on his forehead, but he dared not use his powers less he hurt Athena in the process.

Ready for some fun, the guard was about to try and lift off Athena's now dirty kilt when an anguished cry escaped him. Everything froze as they watched the man bleeding, out of where no one could tell due to the position, as Athena pushed him off herself. She pridefully got up and threw something before the slowly dying man as she spat at him. Ripping off the part of her clothes that had been stained by blood, Athena sheathed her swords and made her way towards her friend. With one hand, Athena lifted the doors just enough for her to enter without bending, and she left the crowd in the Colosseum to watch in petrified horror as they realized what she had done to that man. Many puked to see that the man's penis was detached from its place and thrown at his face.

''A fitting punishment.'' Seto turned to the side, only to be shocked that it had been Solomon who had spoken such hateful words. Solomon had came to Rome some five years ago, all the way from Athens, and he had surprised them all with his openness to women rights. Isis constantly conversed with him about her homeland since he and Seto were the only ones not scandalized by what she said. He was a short man with purple eyes and slightly darker skin. His grandson, Yugi, was training to become a healer although he found it difficult.

''That is strange. You usually don't even come to these Games, Solomon.''

The old man turned to the blue-eyed 'prince'. ''I was curious about the Egyptians who had defeated all the gladiators, yet many of them were left to live. Such an act of mercy is not befitting the things they had done over the course of their lives as gladiators, but I guess there are people who see beyond that. As for his man,'' He said as he gestured with his hand, ''He disrespected a clear and fair winner. He deserved a far more painful death. That fighter had been generous and made it quick.''

Seto nodded in agreement, but didn't dare say so with Gozaboro fuming just a few seats away.

''Bring me that bitch!'' They all jumped at the order and a few guards scurried off to do so. As the dragged the girl in chains and still in her dirty clothes and helmet before the emperor, she didn't flinch. She didn't fight. She was a clear embodiment of dignity and pride and it made Seto mad that such a free spirit was put in chains.

''So, you dare publicly do something like you just did!?'' Gozabor yelled at her, but the girl didn't bow her head. Didn't flinch. Didn't back down. In fact, she stood straighter, held her head higher, looking Gozaboro boldly in the eyes with her own intense crimson ones.

''I would dare kill you right now if it wouldn't affect my friends and home country.'' The voice was gentle, yet sharp and cold like the coldest of winters Rome had ever faced. It had strength of a person who had lived through hell and had survived to tell the tale of what it is like in the burning pits of such a place. It was filled with confidence like this girl had been a goddess and knew she would once again be one.

''Is that so?'' Valon jeered, coming closer to the fiery girl. Thinking she was helpless, he pulled her towards his body and pressed her flush against him. She didn't trash around, wouldn't give him such a pleasure. ''Ah, a fiery one with dignity! Just the way I like them.'' He whispered seductively in her ear, though the helmet, and Athena could feel his interest. It made her disgusted, but she knew she had to teach these fools that she wasn't helpless just because she was restrained. As he started grinding against her, Athena used her chains to wrap them around the brunet's member and he shrieked as the cold metal squeezed him painfully.

Athena smirked at the girl-y sound and chuckled as Valon's friends were quick to try and come to his rescue. Using the chains binding her legs, she tripped the redhead and the guards holding her while the blond had the unfortunate opportunity to find out that Egyptians could jump really high as Athena let go of Valon and delivered a roundhouse kick to Rafael's jaw. All three of Dartz's men fell to the ground in various levels of pain and just then, Akefia walked in. He stepped over the three and stopped in front of Athena.

''Took you long enough.'' Athena said.

Akefia sneered. ''Some of the idiots thought I was going to take them with me, so I had to get them out of the way.'' Looking at the chains, he knelt before the girl and started undoing them. ''You really are an idiot, pr-aa. You could have gotten killed.''

Athena sighed. ''I just finally realized that some Romans are forever going to be just Romans.''

''Yeah. But not all of them.'' The two turned int he direction of the new voice and Athena felt something tug at her soul. The first thing she noticed was that this could have easily been the woman Mahad's childhood friend could have grown into, and the second was that she was surrounded by three boys. Three brothers. And, finally, the glint of the Millennium Necklace caught Athena's eye and she was sure this was the Isis Ishtar Mahad had told her about.

''Isis.'' She greeted her with a nod and the four Ishtars were shocked that she knew them. Without a second thought, the four knelled before Athena and chorused, ''Pr-aa,'' as they put a fist to their hearts.

Solomon stared at the girl for a moment, something piecing itself together in his head. The helmet was more than familiar with the red hair on the top, but the long, blond strand that defied gravity couldn't be a part of it. Not when there were a few others coming out from the sides of the helmet. "You? "Athena looked at Solomon and her eyes flashed in recognition. "I'm sure I've met you before."

Athena nodded with a small smile as she gestured for the kneeling Ishtar family to stand. "That you have, Shimon." With that, Athena walked over to him and the old man gasped as he saw the crimson eyes flashing in the sunlight.

"My pr-aa! My granddaughter!" Solomon Shimon Mouto hugged the girl his best friend was the father of. Despite being ab Athenian, Solomon was very close to the Spartan king. Athena returned the hug as Akefia took out the girl's swords and the gold coins he took from the guards on his way here.

''So her name is Praa or something like that?'' Kisara made fun of the word, not knowing its meaning and what it said about the girl. The Egyptians all turned to glare at her but the white-haired woman just lifted her chin arrogantly at them and sneered. It caused Athena to roll her eyes at her and Kisara was about to sway some scathing remark but Gozaboro once again stepped in.

''You killed one of my men. I should declare death upon you for such a disgrace.''

However, Athena wasn't intimidated. With her superior fighting skills and magic, not to mention the King of Thieves was on her side, Athena knew that she could easily kill this man and anyone who worked for him. So, it was with all the pride in her lithe body that she lifted her head higher and let her eyes show the message she refused to deliver in the language of her captors.

 _I am not afraid of you!_ Her eyes seemed to scream and it pleased Seto immensely that the pride of this nation was just as he had heard it to be. He watched as Gozaboro frowned and ordered his guards to behead the two Egyptians. However, now that she was free of her restraints, Athena easily dodged all the attacks and she and Akefia now really killed the soldiers. One of them had managed to kick Athena in the head, but it wasn't a hit that hurt.

But it did make her helmet fall off.

With her tricolored hair free from the helmet, Athena's full exotic features left the Romans speechless. Seto wasn't even sure if she was a goddess or something else similar to that nature. Her eyes were what drew his attention the most with their intensity and color. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe this girl.

Athena, after drawing back her sword from a soldier's chest, looked over at the stunned Romans and finally found the cause of the bad vibes she had been feeling since yesterday. Dartz's and Pegasus' presence didn't sit well with her and when she saw the Millennium Eye in Pegasus' left eye socket she was sure he was responsible for her "uncle's" death.

"Such darkness in those men ...," Akefia comments in Egyptian, making sure no one but the future Pharaoh heard him. "I don't like it."

Athena nodded. "Yes, their souls are some of the darkest ones I've seen so far." But she, for some unknown reason, kept letting her mind and eyes return to the tallest person there, the one with eyes so blue that they couldn't possibly be from any other bloodline other than an Egyptian one. The pale skin definitely showed that the young man was from Europe, but it wasn't light enough to be of pure Roman blood. Someone was from Egypt in this boy's family and she didn't know what to think about that. Not only that, but he was a lot more powerful than one would think. She, who has had training in the magical arts since she was fairly young, knew for sure that he had inherited a great power that could only come from Egypt.

Seto startled her out of her thoughts as he approached her. She could feel that he was mostly curious, if not a bit fascinated, and just wanted to have a closer look, but that still didn't mean that he was harmless. It's why she didn't stop Akefia from sneering at him, but it only seemed to make the other more pleased.

"Sorry for the rude welcome. I'm Seto Kaiba and I wish you a pleasant stay in Rome." And with that, he did something that no one had been expecting.

He gave the confused girl a bow.

Seto was also confused about his actions, but it was just something in him - something he just simply couldn't deny and fight against - that has made him do so. And even after he straightened, he didn't feel like he was humiliated. In fact, he felt a bit better now that he saw Akefia wasn't about to start a killing rampage. The Thief has been so tense the entire time it had put a lot of pressure on the Roman 'prince' as he took his approach.

Athena couldn't help but find the guy's guts admirable. After what they had done, both yesterday and just moments ago, everyone had been looking at them like they were angry animals about to pounce. _There is no way he is of only Roman blood._

Straightening to her full hight, Athena nodded at Seto, making the Tomb Robber do the same even if it was reluctantly. "My name is of no consequence to your people, so whatever you call me doesn't matter."

The strange answer confused everyone, but Seto made no comment. "I'll get back to you on that." He promises, already thinking of what name could fit the spitfire the girl was.

"Just call me Bakura, the almighty Tomb Robber and King of Thieves!" The white haired Egyptian said and sneered down at the three Doma fighters. "Are all of you Romans this weak?"

Bristling, Valon jumped up and was ready to start a fight with the Thief, but he was stopped when he felt said Thief's blade at his throat. Freezing in place, Valon's eyes widened as Bakura easily took hold of his arm and used it as leverage to pull the spiky-haired brunet off balance before throwing him, literally, down the stairs he had ran up to get to his pr-aa. Yet, he never let him fall, as he twisted the man so that instead of going down to his death, he only landed at the duo's feet.

The white-haired criminal sneered at the fallen man at his feet. ''Pathetic.''

''How did you do that!?''

Akefia looked at the red-head and sneered at her too. ''I've spent my whole life saving my ass from various situations most people would die in. I had to get good at fighting to survive, had to steel my nerves that I don't flinch when I kill. And by now, I've killed so many that I no longer even regret it. It's part of the job description.'' Most shivered at the words, but Seto had a sense of begrudging respect for what the man had did to himself so he could meet his goals.

''Let's go, pr-aa. I think I've had enough Romans for one day!'' With that, Bakura turned to leave, but he stopped when he saw that his companion has yet to move. ''Oh, come on!'' He wailed as Athena only gave him a glance that said she wasn't moving until she was finished with them. Bakura just grumbled s he came back to stand at her side while she returned her attention back to Seto.

''Inform all your men, be it soldiers or gladiators or spies, that if they ever try what that _thing_ has tried to do to me, or anyone else, I will personally see to it that they never again feel anything but pain. Even long after they are dead.'' With that, Athena turned to leave and Bakura was more than happy to get away from the idiots behind them.

Although some were seething so they couldn't get words out properly and others were far too stunned to say anything, Gozaboro was not one in either group. ''Is that a threat, you piece of shit?'' He hissed through clenched teeth. Seto turned to look at his father and was impressed by the level of hatred that the girl had managed to create within just a few minutes.

The proud girl stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, crimson eyes colder than any winter that had ever hit Rome. ''No. It's a fucking promise!'' She hissed in an even more dangerous voice as she continued walking. As soon as she was out of sight, Gozaboror started ranting about it all and stormed off, everyone but he Ishtars following him.

Isis came to stand beside her young lord. ''My pr-aa is very special, you know.'' She told him. Seto looked her in the eyes and she smiled at the still childish curiosity in them, happy he still hadn't grown up into the monster of a man Gozaboro wanted him to become. ''She brought me and my brothers hope that we may one day see the sands of Egypt once again.''

''Hope ... '' Seto echoed the word.

''Aren't you the ones who say Dum spiro, spero? She would be hope for Egyptians everywhere that Egypt will once again be free.'' With that, Ishizu turned to leave. Over her shoulder, she whispered, ''You know that she is the hope you've been holding on to for so long, as well, my lord Seto.''

Said young man tensed, knowing what she was saying yet not wanting to accept it.

A few minutes later, Seto went down the same stairs the two Egyptians had used.

00000

Bakura wasn't sure if he should be alert that it was Seto that approached their cell, or if he should be relieved that it wasn't again someone to make them fight. The girl he shared his cell with was confused, that much was clear in her crimson eyes, but there was no other emotion showing in neither her eyes nor her face.

''What do you want?'' Bakura snapped, not knowing what else to do. Athena came to stand next to him, scowling in disapproval and it caused Bakura to pout and Seto to chuckle. He raised his hands to show he didn't want to harm the fighters before lowering them and looking the girl straight in the blood-red eyes that were no longer as cold as they had been when dealing with the other Romans.

''Yuna.'' Was all he said before leaving, causing Bakura to scowl after him since he didn't understand.

''Bastard!'' He called after the other, but Athena's chuckle made him stop and look at the girl in confusion. She smirked at him in her mirth, deciding to test the name on her own tongue.

''Yuna.'' She thought about it and smiled as she remembered its meaning. ''I like it.''

''Huh?'' Her friend gawked as he saw a slight blush, almost unnoticeable in the bad light, on the Egyptian Spartan's cheeks.

''I am Yuna from now on.''


	5. 5 The arrangement

The next day, as Yuna and Bakura led their group of slaves hat were to fight, the crowds cheered for the girl that had almost been assaulted the last day. Yuna found it admirable that most of the crowd had been disgusted with what the man had tried to do and it gave her hope that maybe only those with power were so rotten at heart. She could easily use her powers to see, but she refused to alert the two men she had sensed had power of her own abilities.

Today, Seto and his brothers were the only ones there to watch the beautiful girl and her friend fight. Ishizu was forced to stay back at their property since Gozaboro was pissed, and Seto had forbidden Kisara from joining him since he had once again caught her whoring herself out to, Rafael this time. Mokuba and Noah were far too interested in the Egyptians to let Seto not take them with him and Seto himself couldn't bring himself to miss such a spectacle. Malik and Marik were trying to do him a favor regarding one fiery duo of Egyptians and their current living arrangements.

''LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'' Valon yelled like every time, although he was acting like Bakura would attack him every second.

The crowds cheered as the gladiators all at once pounced at the group of ten with Yuna and Bakura at the head. Swinging their various weapons, they weren't ready for the combined strength of both Yuna's and Bakura's attack to be so furious. One of the gladiators went head to head with Bakura while two others tried to surround Yuna. The others spread out to the rest of the fighters, killing a few of them. Mokuba and Noah often flinched, but Seto was far too used to the brutality by now. The crowds cheered at every death, yet the tall brunet could still see a few of the gladiators breathing. Those were the ones that were spared by Yuna, while Bakura did his best to make his opponents no longer resemble what nature had ever created.

''Man, they're serious today!'' Seto, Mokuba and Noah all turn to see the Ishtar twins making their way to them, a parchment in Malik's hands.

''They fear their lives. Gozaboro had made an order to kill the gladiators should they fail to defeat Bakura and Yuna.'' Blue eyes turned back to the fight as soon as he said that. Seto didn't really care what the two had to say now, since the fight required his attention. What had happened yesterday had left his people in the lowest levels of despicable in the eyes of two of the best fighters he had ever had the pleasure of meeting and watching fight.

''Bakura and who?'' Marik had to ask as he, too, looked down at the fight while his brother was practically bouncing on his feet.

''Yuna. That's the name big brother gave her yesterday!'' Mokuba said as the mentioned girl took out the last of her opponents and turned back to help her fellow fighters.

''So, it's Yuna, ha?'' The older twin commented. ''It suits her.'' He said with a nod.

''Wait, you're telling me that father will kill all those gladiators who Yuna spares?'' Noah asked, not believing that the man could be so cruel.

''That and only two fighters are allowed to live, so if the gladiators fail, they will fight among themselves.'' The eldest of the Kaiba brothers said, shocking everyone even further. Gozaboro was well known for how merciless he was, but even this seemed too much.

''Yuna and Bakura will be those two, won't they?''

Seto looked over to his brothers. ''For the things they stand for, I sure hope so.''

By the time the conversation was over, Yuna and Bakura had already took out most of their foes rather easily. When, as the last time, Yuna left her opponents to live, the archers got their bows ready, but an invisible force threw them back. The crowds were cheering, oblivious to the power that was vibrating in the air. But the 'prince' was not. He had felt it and he was sure that it was coming from Yuna. He just wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge.

''so, about the arrangements ...'' Malik spoke through Seto's thoughts and the brunet turned to him. ''It's all set. I'm not sure how ell they'll take the news, but I made sure they have quarters of their own, right next to each other since I doubt they'd like to be anywhere near the rest of Gozaboro's slaves or men, but there will be conditions.''

Seto nodded. ''I expected as much.''

Marik took over. ''Like, they will need to spend the night before and after a fight in the coliseum, with the rest of the fighters. Otherwise, they're practically yours. Although the slave dealer warned us to tell you that Bakura can be tied up in the best chains so only his head is visible, yet he will escape as if he were tied by only a little rope. That, and he will kill anyone who comes near the girl.''

 _'Well, that is rather interesting.'_

''That being said about him, there's not much else to add, other than he is rude and crude.'' Malik continued. ''But the girl is what you should truly fear. The slave dealer said she doesn't kill unless absolutely necessary. Says she only killed the guards who were either trying to force themselves on her, or those who were whipping the slaves too much. It seems she has a sense of duty and honor for her people, since they doubt she's fully Egyptian.''

''Yes, her accent isn't all that different from Greek accents.'' Noah added into the conversation, having found it strange at first. ''And she speaks it far too clearly for her to not have some family from Greece.''

''Actually, the girl seems to speak every language known on these three continents.''

''WHAT!?'' The three Kaiba brothers yelled, causing Marik to rub his ear so as not to go deaf.

''Yeah, she speaks all the known languages. An interesting girl, isn't she.'' Malik commented with a large grin on his face. ''She's a well known fighter in Egypt and many surrounding countries. In fact, they say she's practically a celebrity in Egypt! Especially after she did what she did to end up here.''

''What do you mean? What did she do?'' Mokuba asked, not understanding the sad but proud grin on the twins' faces when he asked. Malik and Marik were the most playful people in the entire city, if not the empire itself. It didn't suit them to smile like that.

''Well, we may not be able to tell you her background story , but she is truly important back in Egypt. When she stood up to some of your father's soldiers, she fought them for a friend of her's, it seems. She made a barging after she won. The deal was, her and Bakura's freedom for the freedom of the other to-be slaves from Egypt.'' The three brothers' eyes widened. ''The Egyptians almost rebelled in an attempt to stop her being taken by your father's men.''

''After what she did, I am not really surprised.'' Marik commented. ''In fact, if the Thief is to be believed, she was the one that stopped them from doing something so hasty. He started saying something about uniting The Sisters Across the Sea, but I don't really understand what he meant.''

''Sister says that at least once a week, so we know it's important and means a great deal to all those who know the meaning of those words.''

''Is she like your sister?'' Seto looked down at Mokuba as he fidgeted a bit after asking such a question. ''I mean, does she also know how to preform magic?''

The Egyptian twins looked at each other, but could only really shrug in replay. They knew only so much about the girl they suspected to be the only Spartan Egyptian, after all. Mokuba pouted for the rest of the games.

As soon as they could leave their seats, Seto and his brothers practically ran after the Egyptian twins as the two sandy blonds made their way to the underground dungeons of the Coliseum where the fighters were being held. When they got there, they saw Yuna tending to Bakura and a few other fighters as they whined like dying animals while she worked. She would chuckle and say something in whatever language the person spoke and the whining immediately stopped because the person blushed in embarrassment of a girl reprimanding them, no matter how gently she said it.

As soon as Bakura had been finished, the Thief had come to the bars and glared at the five people who stood outside that particular cell. Noah and Mokuba fidgeted under the Thief's glare, even though it was directed more at Seto and the guard who were standing a bit behind them.

''What do you bloody Romans want now?'' He asked in a harsh voice and Seto had to remind himself that he shouldn't tell the Thief to watch what he's saying because of his younger brothers, since he knew that the man would do it just to spite him. Besides, he wasn't here to fight with the Thief. He wanted to talk to Yuna and see if she would agree at the new arrangement he had wanted to make as soon as possible. He didn't like the fact that the two best fighters he had ever seen were confined like beasts when they had so much pride.

That also brought the question of why they hadn't escaped if the stories about Bakura were true.

''I wanted to talk to you and Yuna about something.''

''Who?'' The Thief asked, looking a bit confused. When Seto pointed at Athena, Akefia remembered that his pr-aa had told him not all that long ago that she would be using a different name while in Rome. He guessed that he should be thankful that the name was so beautiful as well as meaningful. After all, if it was going to replace a name such as Athena, it had to be at least worth half of the girl's real name. ''Oh. Pr-aa!'' The whole cell and those outside it winced as he yelled at the top of his lungs and Akefia smirked. He loved annoying these people, even if it got him a slight glare from his ''charge'' as well. ''The pompous, arrogant prince of Rome wishes to speak with you!''

At his words, at least five guards drew their swords and were about to make a slash at him, but Akefia just stepped away from the bars and drew out a dagger he had stolen and threw it at one of the guards that annoyed him the most with the way he looked at his friend. It hit him right in the middle of the space between his eyes and the men fell, dead before he hit the ground.

A slap was heard all through the dungeons right then, as Akefia stood smugly enjoying how the other guards were backing away from him. ''Ow!'' He howled. ''What was that for!?''

Athena, standing behind the Thief, just glared at him until he mumbled something under his breath in Egyptian. Whatever it was, the girl seemed pleased and stepped beside her companion to look at their guests in the eye. ''You wanted to talk with us?''

Seto, Mokuba, Noah and Marik and Malik could only blink as they saw her without her armor and Seto, Malik and Marik had to focus on not letting their eyes roam. Noah was more curious at seeing what looked like fine silk and Mokuba was the only one staring because of the girl's amazing eyes. There was just something in their depths that drew people in and Mokuba felt giddy at having met the girl in person while she wasn't in chains.

''Uh, um. Yes. It's about your stay in Rome and these dungeons ...''

''I do not plan to stay here longer than necessary.'' Yuna cut him off. They all, except for Bakura, looked at her quizzically. ''Bakura and I will be leaving with or without your consent as soon as these _games_ are done.''

Seto nodded, having expected something like that. ''I understand. And I won't try to stop you, either.''

''Even if you did, you'd stand no chance.'' Bakura said as he crossed his arms. ''I've been called the King of Thieves long before your people even heard of me and everyone knows that I can escape form anywhere with my head still on my shoulders.''

Yuna sighed, but nodded, as if saying 'He's annoying, but it's true.'

''And even if it was hard for us to get out, once we did, not even an army would have been able to stop us. Pr-aa and I are the best fighters out there.''

Seto twitched at the challenge and almost accepted it on the spot. After all, he was the best Rome had to offer. ''We can see about that another day, but what I wanted to talk about was you two moving into the mansion I live in until the next fight.''

''What!?''

The Roman prince just smiled smugly as Yuna eyed him suspiciously.

This arrangement was going to be fun!


	6. 6 The strange friendship

Athena didn't know what to think of the Roman ''prince''.

Ever since they met the brunet, he was always looking for some sort of challenge form either her or Akefia, but he didn't say or do anything about it. It was as if he longed to be challenged, but didn't want it to end too soon, either. Not even a full week ago, he had placed her and her Thief friend into a room next to his, as if they were his honored guests or trusted friends.

Athena secretly felt honored that he respected their skills to that level.

Seto talked to them every day, even though he always left fuming or triumphant after having a verbal fight with Akefia. The two weren't getting along any better since they first met and Akefia always tried to spit in Seto's drink, but the brunet had fast reflexes and the hight advantage. And he always looked smug while Akefia pouted. The brunet's brothers were far more interested in hearing stories from both her and the Thief, and Bakura had quiet a few tales of his escapes over the years. And although Seto frowned every time the Thief spoke of his ''career'', he never denied his little brothers the enjoyment of hearing new stories. But when the two boys turned to Athena for stories, she usually told them about Egypt and about Sparta, but they didn't know she was talking of the ancient city everyone thought was in ruins. She just said she was talking about her father's homeland.

When Seto was the one to ask questions, the two of them went into long conversations that usually ended with the two falling asleep in their cushioned seats on the floor and usually a lot closer than they found proper and comfortable. Akefia always teased her about it and she had no doubts that Mokuba and Noah were teaming up against Seto as well. However, Akefia always glared daggers at the brunet after moments like that. The younger Kaibas, however, just smiled cutely at her and teased her a bit before changing the subject.

Isis was also visiting them daily, along with all three of her brothers. And a blond man named Joey once visited them as well, without asking anyone, and he almost got killed by Bakura. Turns out he was a guard that is stationed at the end of the hall and had just gotten curious about the two people everyone visited, but that stayed in the room all the time. The three Doma fighters had came to demand a rematch, but Athena had refused and thus the three started taunting her until Akefia threw his entire _large_ and _various_ knife collection at them.

The three hand't come since.

Gozaboro had been there once. He had just banged their door open and glared at them for a full of 10 minutes before walking away. Athena swore she would never understand Romans, no matter how much she tried.

On the nights she and Akefia had to go back into the Coliseum, Seto was one of the few that escorted them, along with Marik or Malik. The next morning, Athena and Akefia found themselves surrounded by barbarians from the north of Germania and Britannia, but also some of the gladiators that weren't killed the other times. They looked so murderously angry with the fact that a girl not only beat them, but also took pity on them and spared them their lives. It was as if they thought she disgraced them by saving them! Athena definitely will never understand men like that, who think of nothing but their image in the eyes of the people. She had never cared of what the people in the crowds thought of her, and neither does the Thief at her side. In fact, Akefia took great pleasure of yelling vile things at the crowds in both Greek and Latin, as well as in their home language just to watch them react and answer back. It was his sick pleasure and the Egyptian Spartan didn't take it away from him unless he truly said things that were not worthy of slipping off of an Egyptian's tongue in the Egyptian tongue.

Seto was there, like always, along with his little brothers and Mokuba and Noah were having a friendly bet about how much will be taken down buy which Egyptian. That's how Siegfried found the Kaiba princes. ''Well, well, well! Herr Kaiba and his little brothers! I should have known that you would be here. After all, you are a bit too fond of the little barbarian.''

''Hey! Don't call her that!'' Noah was the first to snap and it was probably better that he was, because Seto doubted he would have reacted how was considered the best for the politics of their statuses. ''She's better civilized and educated than you, Siegfried!''

''How dare you-'' The indignant reply was cut off by the crowd roaring their approval, causing the Kaibas and Sigfried to look down to the fight, only to see it over. Like it had been the last few times, Yuna and Bakura were standing back to back in the middle of the ring, glaring at everyone and everything. Well, Bakura was. Yuna looked disinterested in her surroundings. But then she looked up n their direction and her curiosity seemed to be peeked by the sight of an angered Siegfried and the annoyed brothers. Seto rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the pink-haired man's direction, and that seemed to be more than enough for Yuna, because she too rolled her eyes. Bakura caught sight of this and first grinned, but then he frowned at the two older Romans. Seto still didn't understand why Bakura seemed to hate all Romans with a passion usually reserved for someone who killed all your friends and your family. Remembering the tale of how Yuna and Bakura came to Rome, it just might be that Gozaboro's soldiers had done just that.

As Yuna and Bakura led the survivors, their enemies and opponents alike, the crowd chanted the two Egyptians' names. As soon as they were out, Mokuba jumped up and tugged at Seto's sleeves while Noah started complaining about not seeing the end of the fight. Siegfried followed the three brothers when he noticed that they weren't heading to their home, but to the dungeons. Intrigued, Siegfried stayed a few steps behind, wanting to see if the Kaibas were really going where he thought them to be going.

He was right. Seto, Mokuba and Noah stopped in front of the biggest, yet emptiest cell that could hold more than ten people, but now only contained two dark-skinned people, one of white hair, the other had tricolored hair. This was the first time since Yuna's little introduction to them on the first day of her fights that Siegfried saw her up close and he was once more taken aback by her exotic beauty, but he was not blinded by it not to notice that her skin seemed a lot lighter than the last time he saw her.

 _'How strange,'_ Sigfried thought as he listened to the youngest Kaiba prattle on about one thing or another. It is then that he saw how although Bakura and Seto were glaring at each other, they seemed to have a grudging respect for each other. He also saw that Seto's face seemed to soften when his eyes fell upon Yuna, but he didn't seem to notice it. _'Interesting!'_ He thought as he watched how Yuna seemed to melt while talking to Noah and Mokuba. It was as if they reminded her of someone she knew and she couldn't help herself from acting like she usually with them. But he almost missed Bakura's respectful glances shot in the girl's direction when she started talking with Seto, because he was in such shock because they seemed so familiar to each other, one would think they knew each other their whole lives.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before and it made him wonder when such a friendship could have developed.

Siegfried decided that he should make his presence known, but the three Kaiba brothers were already saying their goodbyes so he waited a few more minutes before stepping out of the shadows. The first thing he was met with was Bakura's sharp throwing knife, hitting the wooden poll just beside his head as the King of Thieves glared daggers at him. The pink haired man almost ran away from just that, but he was far too interested in the tricolor haired girl to be cowardly now.

''Ah, Siegfried. To what do I owe this displeasure?'' Yuna asked with a raised, skeptical eyebrow as she shifted around a bit to get out of her armor.

He squared his shoulders, ready for a confrontation that may end with the Thief killing him, but Seto had already returned and was glaring at him even worse than Bakura was with a deadly grip on his shoulders as he dragged him out. Forcefully. Very forcefully. And all that for the two Egyptian fighters.

Hmm, yes, a very strange friendship indeed.


	7. 7 Learning new secrets

Ever since the arrival of Athena and Akefia, or rather, Yuna and Bakura, the whole of Rome seemed to have been turned upside down. All anyone talked about was the next time the Egyptian warriors would fight or make bets of how many would be killed by Bakura and how many would be sparred by the merciful Yuna. It made Gozaboro even more of a paranoid bastard than he already was. And he blamed it all on Yuna.

The girl was a lot more than she seemed. Even Dartz said the same. The strange man insisted that she has a powerful soul, whatever that meant, and that her homage was more than just what she told them. Many a times, Dartz had tried to find out from which part of Greece the girl was from, with the help of Pegasus and his Millennium Eye, but the two were always blocked by something or another. Dartz suspected it had something to do with Yuna herself and nothing else. Pegasus agreed with him on that, something that rarely happens with the two men, and they both insisted that Yuna was taken to one of their questioning chambers and be questioned.

But the girl was under Seto's wing, she was his and they couldn't very well do so when he wouldn't allow it. The brunet was Gozaboro's most prided 'creation', what with how he had raised the boy, and even without Gozaboro's interference and help. Seto could easily make their lives hell. And no one doubted he would.

Siegfried was still stupefied by the way Seto had returned to the cell just to make sure that the two Egyptians bad all that they would need until morning comes and with it brings the 'prince' of Romans, as well as how he was then treated by said 'prince' of Romans. Sure, he and the younger man have never seen eye to eye before, even before the whole Kisara thing, as their fathers had been rivals when they were Seto and Siegfried's age, respectively. And even though both of the Von Schroaders have been giving it their all to be victors, the Kaiba family always ended up on top. It was as if they were meant to lose to the Kaibas and Siegfried's father was sick of it. He had been putting Siegfried under more and more preashure as of late and the games were not helping.

Now that Sieg thought about it, Seto was changing quite a bit, like everthing else. It had all started with those two damned fighting slaves! Especially that Yuna! She and Seto were getting closer and closer with every day and they looked great togehter. Sieg swore they were meant to be as more than just aquaintances, but he wasn't going to mention it. And how did he know the looked great together, some may ask. Well, ever since humanity began, so did gossip and all those who loved to spread and listen to it. It's a part of human nature. And so the slaves and servants all tlaked about how the young 'prince' was spending more than half of his free time with the fighters, and the rest of the time was spent with either his brothers or reading his scrools about the Legendar Warrior with both Spartan and Egyptian blood. And as the servants gossiped, others heard them and the news quickly stopped being all that new and it reached Kisara's ears.

And the white-haired beauty was not happy.

She was furious. Siegfried had almost wet himself when she had jumped him in the halls, demanding that he got rid of the two slaves caught in Egypt. Her eyes had reminded Siegfried of many of the deamons he had heard in stories about, or the Egyptian ones Seto used to talk about. Sieg had never believed in all that Egyptian bullshit, not even when Ishizu comfirmed it. Now, he was starting to doubt his own gods, what with Kisara reminding him of one of those demons. Sieg thought that the serpant demon was called Apep or Apepos, or something.

Yuna had started settling in rather well.


End file.
